The Love of a DeathEater
by Lord Shinta
Summary: the summer between 4th and 5th year were looking grim for Harry as he was forced to work outside during the hotest summers on record, it turned even grimer when a badly injured Severus Snape collapses feet from his front yard. - Hiatus
1. Unexpected dropin

AN: once again new story that came to my head, though it is not on the normal track for which I write stories. No original character and defiantly no HBP except for some spoilers which I absolutely love . And I am absolutely against HP/GW –throws up- EW EW yuck! HP/SS FTW!

Disclaimer: if I owned any of these guys would I be sitting here writing fanfiction…. NO… so use your common sense.

………………………………

Chapter 1: uninvited guest

………………………………

Number 4 Privet drive was as muggle as you could possibly get. It looked the same as every other house on the block, with the same car parked in the driveway and the prestige kept front and back gardens. To most of the middle class Englishmen this was the ideal place to live. But to any other who dared look down the blocks of Little Winging, Surry, it was plain and ordinary, to ordinary to keep a person sane.

Those these streets seemed ordinary enough they held a deep secret. A secret that bounds were about to be tested to his most challenging tests so far.

The day was blistering hot, easily becoming the hottest day of the summer.

Wiping sweat from his brow 14 year old Harry Potter glared up the offending globe in the sky. He was once again forced to be out in the blistering heat to weed the dying gardens of his aunt and uncle house. Grumbling he forcefully pulled out some of said weeds. It seemed while he was away at school his aunt couldn't be bothered to ever weed the garden, if the amount of weeds even in the heat of this summer was a give in.

Sighing he sat back on his heels and stared out into the street, it was around noon and he had been working since the sun had started to rise. He was tired and knew that if he didn't get something to drink soon he would be dehydrated. He was just thankful that Petunia and Vernon had left for three days to visit aunt Marge. Only draw back was, here Harry sneered up at the house. Dudley had not wanted to go and so he was stuck with his whale of a cousin for the next three days.

Still grumbling he turned back to his work, he knew he couldn't slack off, not with that whale he called a cousin sitting there pigging out in front of the TV. He would have no qualms about ratting out Harry to his aunt and uncle.

A sudden 'CRACK' caused Harry to jump and huddle down behind the bush he was working on.

There was no way he could not recognize what that sound was. Someone had just managed to apparited into the barrier that surrounded Privet Drive.

Heart racing Harry stayed stock-still; he knew no one would dare port into the barriers, not even Dumbeldore. And stupid him he left his wand up in his bedroom.

Taking a shuttering breath Harry aloud himself to look up out into the street. He gasped at what he saw, standing in the middle of Privet Drive was a black robed figure, his skull white, skull half mask reflecting the midday sun.

Harry couldn't help but gasp. A death eater stood not 40 feet from where he stood. But that wasn't what caused him to gasp. The normally prestige black robes were burned and ripped to shreds, bloody pooled from his limp hands and onto the asphalt.

As Harry watched the tall death eater, said death eater crumpled to the ground. Swallowing hard Harry stood, and cautiously made his way out to the road.

He knew he was being stupid, walking out to an obvious death eater who was armed and very much so deadly, when he himself was only armed with a small spade.

_Well if worse comes to worse I can bash him over the head with it before he can register it's Harry Potter he's looking at._

Even that didn't sound like a good plan in his own head, but it was the only thing he could do. With spade ready, he knelt down next to the still figure, the person ragged breathing letting him know that said death eater was still alive.

Cautiously still armed with his dirt-covered spade he pulled the mask off.

The spade instantly fell to the ground, as Harry looked into the paste white face of his most hated Professor.

"DUDLEY!"

He was surprised that people hadn't looked out when Snape had apparited in, and still when he screamed for his cousin.

Dudley came waddling out and stopped dead on the doorstep.

" Dudley help me get him inside!"

Clamping his hand over his large ass Dudley started to back into the house.

"Dudley so help me god if you don't come out here and help me get Snape into the house I'll let him use you for his potions experiments!"

Harry was growing panicky as he could hear his Professors now labored breathing.

Squeaking Dudley raced out and knelt down next to Harry.

" What happened to him?"

Harry shook his head as he motioned for Dudley to grab Snape's feet.

" I have no clue, and there is no way in hell he would ever tell me what happened."

Making sure no one was looking out their windows both boys quickly carted the unconscious Potions master into the Dursley's house.

"Let's take him up to the guest bedroom, bed there would be better for him then my cot."

Dudley cringed at the venom in his cousin's voice. He didn't dare do anything to his cousin. Not when in his arms was obviously a full-fledged wizard. Even if the wizard was unconscious and bleeding out.

Gently they set the man down on the guest room bed. Snape gave a sad moan but did not wake up.

"Can you grab me that first aid kit from the bathroom?" Harry asked as he began trying to remove Snape's burnt up death eater robe.

Dudley quickly left and ran down to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit.

What he saw when he came back in caused his breath to hitch in his throat.

Harry sat on the bed next to the injured man, one hand gently stroking the mans cheek. But it was the look in Harry's eyes, which is what caused him to stop dead. They were glinting with tears but as they looked down at the man they held a look that he never saw on anyone's face. It was a sad kind of love. A love that was one sided and the person knew it.

Harry sighed sadly and turned to look at the door.

" Did you find it?"

Dudley nodded and handed Harry the bag.

Shaking his head Harry returned to his undressing of the man on the bed. He had managed to remove the burnt robe and was now working on the bloody frock coat.

"Ron is never going to believe me and I think he would bring up all his lunch from the last 4 weeks if I told him what I was doing now."

Harry laughed as he gently removed the coat. Dudley looked at Harry curiously.

"Why would you say that?"

Harry paused in now removing the now red button up dress shirt. Sighing he returned to the task at hand.

" Because of who this is. This is one of our professors at school. Severus Snape is our potions master and head of Slytherin. He is a down right evil bastard that can make you so small you feel like a ant just with his sharp tongue."

Dudley shivered, did sound like pleasant of a man.

"K start handing me some of the gauze. I don't have any of the potions I need to heal him, not like if we were at Hogwarts."

"Why don't we take him to Hospital, I don't know if he would survive here."

Here Harry began to laugh.

" I could just see Snape waking up in a hospital, he would curse everything in the building, though I think he would have a field day if he found the pharmacy."

Dudley raised a eyebrow, " Why is that?" he asked

Harry chuckled, " He's a potions master, on of the best in the world. Most of the potions we have today we wouldn't have if it wasn't for him."

Here he looked down at the man with the same look he had had when Dudley had walked into the room.

" I bet he would go nuts to get his hands onto some of our technology and chemicals."

"Well this is the best I can do, it's now up to him."

For the next several hours the two of them sat in silence, Dudley refusing to go back downstairs in case something happened, and Harry refusing to leave his professors side.

Harry had long ago left and come back with one of his many schoolbooks, a quill and bottle of ink in one hand and a thick roll of parchment under his arm. He sat silently at the desk in the room, his book open parchment in front of him.

Whenever he wasn't writing he could be seen chewing on the end of his quill, he would occasionally look over at his professor and then return to reading.

Finally after 3 hours Harry slammed his book shut while angrily grumbling to himself.

"Wish that bloody bat was awake, then I could search his brain for the answers I need for his damn homework."

That's when he spotted Dudley,

"How come your still up here?" it wasn't a mean question but one of pure curiosity.

" Cause I really don't want to leave you two alone, I don't know what you would do to him."

Harry gave off a snort while screwing the top back on his inkbottle.

"I do have an honor code you know, I want them to at least be able to hold a wand."

He rubbed at his eyes, he looked tired.

" Go to bed Harry, I'll watch him for a couple hours and come get you, then we switch off every four hours."

Harry gave his cousin an awkward look.

" Why are you doing this?"

Dudley shrugged, " People change."

Sighing Harry shook his head, " I'll be in my room, anything changes get me ASAP."

well let me all know what you think, you know i love reviews and love hearing what you all think of my stories.


	2. Freak

AN: well I'm glad to see some people like it well heres the second chapter won't spend much time with the AN

Disclaimer: do you really all need to ask -.-

……………………….

Chapter 2: Freak

……………………….

For the next several days they fallowed the same routine, each sleeping only 4 hours a day in shifts. Harry after the first night in which Snape had stopped breathing for 2 minutes dead up refused to leave the mans side and had taken up residence at the foot of Snape's bed.

Dudley didn't want to leave the two of them alone incase something else happened to the man, so in turn had moved one of the smaller TV's into the room and both Harry and Dudley spent most the days watching movies.

Snape had yet to wake up and after the night where he stopped breathing for a bit, and it was starting to really worry Harry.

Gently he rested his hand on Snape's forehead. He didn't have a fever and so had no idea why he wasn't waking up.

Sighing he crawled back to his normal spot at the foot of the bed. He could not contact anyone in the magical world; believe me he had thought about it. The Dursley's had no working fireplace, not that it mattered since their house had been removed from the Floo network. Sending an owl to Hogwarts would be too dangerous specially since his owl was very recognizable.

Looking once more back at Snape he shook his head, and there was absolutely no way he would take him to the muggle hospital. The man would go into shock and probly either cause injury to those around him or more so to himself. And there he was open more to attack; at least here he was safe.

Oh yes he had a very strong feeling that Snape had unfortunately been discovered as a spy. There was little other reason for him to be this badly injured and still clad in his death eater robes. How he had managed to escape alive was a miracle that only this man could pull off.

Looking around Harry picked up the discarded mask. It was cold and hard in his fingers, representing much of what the death eaters really were. Though to many it would seem that his mask though it physically came off after every meeting, never fully came off of the man lying in the bed.

Checking to make sure his cousin wasn't anywhere around he slipped the half skeleton shaped mask onto his face. Even though there were no straps it stayed on his face. It was an uncomfterble fit, meaning it was custom fit to Snape's face.

A sudden blast of heat hit his face, with a yelp Harry leapt backwards and tried to throw the mask off his face. He stared horrified as the mask shrunk in size and the very look changed.

He sucked in several shaky breaths, unsure of what the hell had just happened! Willing himself to remain calm he reached down and picked up the new mask. Slipping it onto his face he gasped.

The mask now fit perfectly onto his face!

Shaking slightly, he started to look up towards the mirror above the chest of drawers the were petunia's absolute favorite.

_NO! Don't look Harry don't look!_

Quickly ducking his head down, he stared horrified at a spot on the ornate rug.

What dose it matter if I look or not, am I really that parinode that I'll turn out to be a death eater just cause I look hot in the mask? 

Shaking his head he couldn't believe where his thoughts were going.

I think I am going insane! 

Taking another deep breath he looked up into the mirror. And could not help the low whistle that escaped his lips.

Staring back at him was not a face he would have ever seen. Bright emerald eyes stared back through the skull mask, black hair sticking down at odd angels over the top of the mask. Narrowing his eyes he aloud a wicked smile to cross his face.

It was this look that Dudley saw when he walked into the room, pizza box in hand.

" Wholly Shit!!!"

Harry whirled around; quickly he removed the mask, a sheepish grin crossing his face.

"Okay, note to self. Never…NEVER piss you off."

Harry raised a single eye brow, " Why do you say that?"

Dudley simply pointed to the mirror. Curious he turned, no sooner had he looked then he let out a shrill scream.

He turned back to look at Dudley, his now crimson eyes filled with fear.

The fear only grew at the sound of the front door opening.

"Dudders we're home!"

Every ounce of blood drained from both Harry and Dudley's faces.

"Oh no, they'll kill Snape if they find him up here."

They never had time to pander it as the guest room door opened and Vernon and Petunia entered.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!"

Spit flew from Vernon's lips as he spied the unconscious figure on the bed.

" Dad quiet, you'll wake him up."

Dudley sent a in Harry's opinion a very unimpressive glare at his uncle.

_Remind me to ask Snape to give him some lessons._

Vernon seemed to calm down a little, but was still very purple in the face.

" Dudley, what is going on?!"

"This man was attacked back in the ally way, but a group of thugs that had made their way from the nebiouring city. He collapsed behind our house and so me and Harry brought him here. He asked not to be taken to the hospital cause he is scared to death of them before he passed out."

Vernon seemed to except this, as his face was slowly returning to it's normal color. But just as fast it returned to it's vivid purple.

" Boy! What they hell are you doing here with normal people!"

Shaking Harry tried to back into the corner of the room. His still crimson eyes staring at his uncle fearfully.

" BOY COME HERE!"

Not wanting to disobey Harry ran out of the room, just to be caught by his collar by his oversized uncle.

"Room, Now!" he hissed. Still shaking Harry raced for his room, never once noticing the manic glint in his uncle's dark eyes.

……………………………………………………………………

An: well what did you all think, I don't know if I am to happy with this chapter… think rewrote it like 15 times, kept hitting this mass writers block TT oh well please review I promise the next chapter will be better, and we'll have an AWAKE Severus.

Okay and to answer some unanswered questions.

Dudley has been changing for a while but with his father there he couldn't show it, and Harry was also set in his ways and would not see it till now. This will be SS/HP slash, and I put the rating this high for future chapters.

Well I'll start writing more soon; it's hard to get time on the front computer to use word. My computer had its hard drive wiped again so no word.

So until next time R/R please


	3. Hogwarts and Pyros

AN: this next chapter will contain the mentions of child abuse and terrorist acts… well if you can call them terrorist. If you do not like them then do no read any farther. I will not tolerate flames about the abuse and terrorist or slash content! You have been warned 

I also I might not update as fast because I am thinking of writing the whole story out on paper first so that way I know how many chapter I am looking at and that way I can also just steal this front computer at one time. And just do a mass typing, so prepare for a big time gap between postings. But then you get the rest basically all at once so it makes up for it.

Disclaimer: yada yada yada we all know who own Harry Potter. And it aint ME!

……………………….

Chapter 3: THIS IS HOGWARTS!

……………………….

Dudley cowered in the corner of the guest bedroom. He could still hear in his mind Harry's shrill cries, and heard each sickening crack of bones as his father beat his cousin.

It had been close to a hour since the house had fallen into silence, his aunt and uncle were once again packing to head back off up to Aunt Marge's.

" It seems she tripped over one of her dogs and broke her leg, we'll be staying with her for another week, by then our guest should be gone."

The underlying threat was there, it didn't matter if he was scared of hospitals or not he was to be out of the house before they returned.

Dudley was just thankful they didn't know that the man was a Wizard and one of Harry's Professors nonetheless. He wanted to go make sure his cousin was alright but knew he couldn't do anything until his father and mother left, which should hopefully be some time soon.

As if to answer his prayers he heard the front door open and his mom popped her head into the room.

" We're leaving Dudders, are you gonna be alright with that man?"

Dudley nodded not trusting his voice at the moment. His mom smiled at him.

"Don't let that freak out of his room, he got his just for being in this room with a wounded normal person."

"Yes, mum."

Smiling again she walked from the room, he listened for several minutes as the car pulled out and down the street.

He didn't dare rescue his cousin right away in case his parents had forgotten something. The minutes ticked by, and finally he was sure it was safe enough to rescues Harry.

Racing from the room he skidded to a halt out side Harry's door, well more liked skid hopped. Making fast work of the locks he flung the door open, and was relieved to see Harry sitting up on the bed. He looked worse for wear, but Dudley had been expecting 100x worse.

"I heard they left." It was more a statement then anything else.

Dudley felt his stomach roll as he saw the huge bruises around Harry's eyes; blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth. He clutched his left arm close to his body.

" I took a minimal healing potion I stole from the infirmary at school. Vernon did nothing but blows so that would have healed it, have to wait till I get to Hogwarts to have the broken arm and ribs fixed." He said answering Dudley's unvoiced question.

" I thought you said you couldn't get a hold of anyone from your world, to risky."

A slow evil grind spread across Harry's face, his now crimson and emerald eyes sparkling.

" When was the last time I sent a letter to the order?"

Realization hit Dudley like a freight train. " Three day's ago, and you haven't written them yet!"

Harry shook his head. " Nope and I don't plan to, so expect a few guest here tonight."

Dudley shook his head, " your pretty cunning for a prat."

"Well the sorting hat at school did say I would be great in Slytherin, where cunning is there greatest strength."

They stood, or in Harry's case sat in awkward silence.

" Can you get my trunk from the cupboard under the stairs, I'm not staying here"

Dudley nodded and watched as Harry ambled back into the guest bedroom, still clutching his broken arm.

Harry sat gently down next to Snape, the man still had not moved an inch and he hopped against all odds that Snape was really all right. He was still wondering what had caused most of these wounds on him. He knew Voldemort had used the Crusiatus cruse on the poor man. That was his favorite curse, and had no qualms using it.

_I just hope that brilliant mind is still intact._

………………………………………………………….

It was some time later that Dudley reentered the room, trunk in one hand, a huge duffle in the other.

He looked up to see Harry sitting watching him, he had placed the mask on his face which concealed all the bruises on his face. His eyes were freaky now, they were emerald until right around the pupil, and then they turned a vivid crimson.

" What's with the duffle?"

Dudley shrugged, " I'm coming with you."

Harry sputtered, " Your not serious are you?"

Dudley glared at Harry, which still needed some mass work.

" I'm not staying here when Mum and dad get home. Dad would beat me almost as bad as he beat you!

Harry flinched.

"I'm not staying and nothing you or this.. Order can change my mind!"

Dudley gave a small 'humph' and sat down in his chair. Harry couldn't help but snicker.

"So when will they get here to you think?"

Harry shook his head.

" I have no clue, last time they came in the dead of night."

" So in other words we're gonna be here a while."

Chuckling Harry nodded, "best sit back and hope there's a good movie on."

…………………………………….

A sound from down stairs caused Harry to jerk awake. Straining he heard another sound.

"Dudley!" he whispered furiously trying to get his wale of a cousin up.

Dudley jolted awake; clapping a hand over Dudley's mouth Harry motioned for him to keep quiet.

Both listened, as there was a crashing sound from downstairs.

" Burglars?" Dudley whispered when Harry removed his hand.

" Either that or Tonks. Or one hell of a clumsy death eater."

Taking out his wand, he motioned for Dudley to get on the other side of the bed.

Footsteps could be heard walking up the stairs and both boys held their breath.

A small light could be seen bobbing down the hallway. The feet stopped at what would have been Harry's room.

" Harry?"

Harry instantly recognized the voice,

"Lupin." He mouthed to Dudley, though he did not relax his wand.

" Harry? Where are you?"

The guest room door was closed and so Lupin obviously didn't think to look there.

There was a slow clunking up stairs the eventually came to stop next to where the suspected Lupin stood.

" He's not here Moody."

" Where else could Potter be, the wards have not been breeched and no one has seen potter leave the house in the past 4 days."

"_What are you going to do Harry, you can't let them leave._"

Harry nodded and moved closer to the door, wand still held at the ready.

" Professor Lupin?"

the two voices out side quieted and walked slowly towards the guest room.

" Harry?"

" What is the key to opening the map?"

There was a pause out side and Harry felt his heart sinking.

"Security question Lupin, he making sure we're not death eaters!" Harry chuckled at that biting growl of Moody's

" Oh duh!"

" I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Always told James that was a stupid password."

Harry grinned at Dudley and swung open the door.

" MOONY!"

His jump into Remus' arms was stopped dead as two wands met him full in the face.

"What the hell."

It was then that he remembered the mask on his face. "Remus, it's me Harry."

Both wizards looked doubtful.

" Where did you get that mask then?"

Harry motioned towards the bed; he saw Lupin and Moody's eyes go wide.

" SEVERUS!"

Moody clunked loudly into the room and began examining the prone figure on the bed.

" He's hurt bad, we need to get him back to Hogwarts, and fast." He conjured a stretcher and levitated the still figure onto it.

" And I can see why you where that mask Potter, I'll have Albus speak to you later on that matter." Growled Moody as he made past them with Snape.

Harry ducked his head, he forgot completely about Moody's eye.

Remus knelt down in front of Harry, he could see not only the new color in Harry's eye but could see the discoloration of bruises under the mask.

" Harry I won't ask what happened, not right now. We need to get you to Hogwarts I'm sure you have a lot to tell Dumbledore. Have you got your things ready, or would you like me to call Tonk's up here to do it for you." Harry couldn't help but smile as he remembered the last time the young Auror had packed his things.

" No me and Dudley got all our things ready."

Lupin looked up surprised, " Dudley? Your cousin?"

Harry nodded and Dudley moved out from his hiding spot behind the bed.

" I'm coming with Harry, no way I am staying here."

Remus looked up at Harry as if to confirm this.

" What happened to me tonight will happen to him if he remains here, and he helped me with the greasy git."

Remus nodded, "Come here Dudley."

Dudley did as he was told all the time eyeing the wand still giving off light in Remus' hand.

" Dudley this is Remus Lupin, he was my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher my 3rd year, and one of my dad's friends."

Dudley nodded and both him and Remus shook hands. Giving Dudley his normal gentle smile he help up his want. " It's a pleasure to meet you Dudley, now I'm just going to cast a spell that will allow you to see everything in our world. I promise that is all I am doing."

Dudley looked at Harry fearfully but puffed out his chest when Harry nodded.

With a complicated wave of his wand Remus recited a spell Harry had never heard before. Blinking Dudley looked around the room.

" I don't see anything different."

Remus and Harry both chuckled, " you won't Dudley not until we get to Hogwarts. Let's go, Moody is already probly up at the castle with Snape, now I won't ask how you got a hold of Severus, I'll wait for you to explain it to Albus."

Nodding Remus shrunk both the duffle and Harry's trunk and stuffed them in his pocket.

" Dudley you'll be sidelong aperariting with Tonk's. Don't worry she dose better with side longs then she dose walking around."

Here he winked at Harry who began chuckling.

" Let's go."

Quickly the trio made their way down and out of the house and began walking towards the corner of Privet drive.

"Why are we going all the way out here?"

" Because Dudley the wards surrounding your house do not allow anyone to apparit with in 1 block of the house."

A woman in shocking Blue hair stood on the corner, she smiled and greeted them.

" 'allo 'arry, I saw Moody taking off like a bat out of hell with our missing resident bat, would guess that's where you stole the mask from."

Tonk's cheerful as always,

" Tonk's you'll be tanking Dudley here, we're going to the boundary of Hogwarts."

"Right then, come here Dudley, grab my arm and hold on tight, don't want to leave parts of you behind."

Dudley looked fearful but gripped Tonk's arm in a death grip and with a 'CRACK' they were gone.

" Come on Harry our turn."

Grabbing hold of Remus' arm Harry held on for dear life. He closed his eyes as the sensation of being squeezed through a tube took over.

He felt like he could no longer breathe, when he felt he was going to pass out the feeling was gone and when he looked up he stood at the gates of Hogwarts. Shaking his head he looked and saw Dudley standing next to him. He looked probly how Harry felt.

" What ever that was I am never doing it again."

Harry chuckled, " Hey Dudley look." Harry pointed towards the, what he imagined was quiet a site for Dudley.

" Bloody hell!" Dudley's eyes were the size of dinner plates as he stared up at the magnificent castle that stood on the cliff over looking the huge lake.

" Welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Remus said beaming.

Dudley looked as if all of them had grown another head, " THAT'S HOGWARTS!"

………………………………..

I could be mean and leave it there but I'm not

………………………………..

The trek up to the castle was a slow one, as none of the normal carriages were there to greet them. Thankfully Dudley had lost a lot of weight thanks to his boxing and so they didn't have to stop for what would have been his normal breather.

He couldn't seem to stop staring at the castle, well neither could Harry. It felt good to be home, but mainly he just wanted to get in and make sure that his Professor was alright.

They came to the front massive front doors of the school where none other then Albus Dumbledore stood waiting to greet them.

" Professor Dumbledore."

Harry couldn't help it, he ran up and gave the man he considered his Grandfather a hug. The elderly wizard laughed and returned the hug, his blue eyes twinkling like mad.

" Harry, Alastor told me that you had been the one to find and take care of our missing Head of Slytherin. For that I am grateful."

He released Harry and stood beaming at the small group.

" Ah I see that we have an unexpected visitor. Dudley I presume."

Dudley nodded looking up at the man in front of him.

The man looked to be over 100 years old and was dressed in a deep purple nightgown with gold embroidered stars and moons that MOVED! His beard was as long as his buckle and so was his hair, his blue eyes seemed to sparkle behind half moon spectacles and to Dudley it seemed as if he was staring into your very soul.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster."

Dudley stared at the old man.

" This is Dumbledore." He mouthed to Harry.

Harry chuckled, " Yes" he mouthed back, Dumbledore did not miss this exchange between the two and began to chuckle softly.

"We're going to head back to head quarters Albus, keep us informed of Severus' progress."

" Why he is awake right now, and as nasty as ever." Relief flooded Harry, Snape was awake and as Dumbledore said his normal snarky self. Which meant his mind was intact.

" In that case." Remus said laughing. " I defiantly do not want to be here. Good night Albus, Harry, Dudley." With that Remus and Tonks left, " Hey Remus can me and Dudley have our stuff at least!" Remus stopped dead and smacked his head.

" Almost forgot, here." He handed Albus the trunk and duffle. Waving Remus disappeared up the drive.

Quickly ushering the two boys inside Dumbledore started towards the staircases.

" Now as much as that mask looks quiet nice on you Harry I feel that we should fix what ever it is hiding, and Severus refused to say a word until he hears what happened to him after he went missing."

…………………..

Okay I don't know where the hospital wing is so I'm putting it on the first floor

……………………

The trek to the hospital wing was a short one, but full of surprised cry's from Dudley as he caught sight of the suits of armor moving along with the paintings.

The entered the hospital wing to the cries of none other then Madam Pomfey.

"What have you done now Potter!"

Harry winced and grinned back at Dudley, "I'm in here a lot."

" You most certainly are, I should just carve your name over your normal bed."

Harry chuckled and aloud the nurse to steer him towards his normal bed. But he stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of two cold black eyes staring back into his own.

They held none of the normal loathing and vindictiveness they normal did.

" Are you alright professor?"

Snape's eyes narrowed into their normal glare. " I've been better, Potter." His voice was still as silky and smooth as venom coated milk and honey. And it sent a shiver up Harry's spine.

He turned back to his cousin; he couldn't help but grin as the boy stared back horrified at Snape.

"Come on Potter." He was pushed down onto the bed, and Pomfry went to work on him. She gasped when she took the mask off of him.

Dumbledore was sat on the edge of Severus' bed while Dudley had taken up on the edge of Harry's.

" Potter what happened!"

Ashamed Harry looked away from the 4 pairs of eyes, the pair that made him feels the most ashamed was the pair of black ones burning a hole in his skull.

" My dad beat him when he found out we were taking care of him." Dudley said pointing at Snape who in turn sent his most deadly glare at Dudley. Dudley shrieked and took off to the other side of the bed.

" Severus." Dumbledore growled in warning.

" Dudley convinced my uncle that Professor Snape was a muggle that had gotten beaten up by thugs, and had a fear of hospitals, why he was at our house. My uncle beat me saying that I was going to contaminate Snape with my freakishness."

Glaring at Pomfry he ripped the mask from her hand and put it back on. He chanced a look and saw that Snape was now staring down at his sheets, a haunted look on his face. And Dumbledore was staring at him sadly all twinkle gone from his eyes.

" Vernon will be dealt with accordingly, and I am safe to assume that, that is also the reason you are here Dudley."

Dudley nodded though he was still looking at Snape in horror.

" Harry please tell us what happened when you found Severus."

Fifteen minutes later and with the help of Dudley he retold them exactly what happened. Dumbledore was smiling happily at the two of them.

"Now Severus, can you tell me how you ended up in that state."

Snape who had been staring at his sheet began to shake. Dumbledore reached out and gripped the man shoulders.

"Severus?"

A deep baritone laugh escaped from Severus, the sound made Harry melt where he sat, it was a deep rich sound.

Severus looked up his black eyes sparkling brighter then Dumbledore's ever did, a evil grin spread across his face.

" You know I'm a pyromaniac right?"

Dumbledore nodded remembering the many times Severus had lit _Something_ on fire during his school days.

"Never let a pyromaniac have explosives."

………………………………………………………………………………

AN: well there we go chapter 3 done, it's longer then the rest and will be the last update for a while. Hope you all liked it please R/R I need to go to bed. Night all


	4. Absolut Toy Master

AN: okay you know what screw my family lol. I tried writing this out today and got as far as one paragraph and went… uh nah fuck it I'm typing this out lol. I can never seem to get a place around my house where I can actually sit down and write with out a dog or cat in my lap demanding my attention. At least out here I'm in a corner.

Got to admit I love the reviews from this last chapter. I was laughing my ass off. And might I add I SPEAK ENGLISH ONLY! I've gotten a review in Spanish and have no clue WTF it said. So please if you review make so I can at least understand it TT please.

Disclaimer: yada yada yada still don't own them.

………………………………………..

Chapter 4: The Absolute Toy Master

………………………………………..

Harry lay awake that night; poppy had insisted that all three of them remain in the hospital wing that night. Which had been quiet a sight if Harry did say so himself.

Flashback

"NO I WILL NOT!"

Harry lay back on his bed and sent Dudley an amused glance.

This had been going on now for the better part of a half hour. Madam Pomfrey stood over Severus' bed, both hands on her hips and a angry scowl on her face.

" You will be staying, you are severally burned and injured and have been out cold for three days. You are not leaving until I say so!"

Severus sent her a glare that would have reduced Voldemort to a trembling first year.

"I am not a first year! I can take care of myself in my own chambers."

Dumbledore sat next to Harry and Dudley and gave them both a beaming smile.

"_And now poppy will threaten to hex him till next Thursday and he'll shut up and pout._" Dumbledore winked and motioned for the two boys to watch.

"Severus Tobias Snape!"

Everyone flinched; it was never good when some one used their full name.

"You will stay here until I see fit or so Merlin help me I will curse that cute ass of your into next week!"

No one could help but laugh as they saw Snape turn a bright shade of red, he sputtered a bit before finally biting out.

" My ass is anything but cute."

"_This should be fun, I believe that he has forgotten that we are here._"

" Not cute my ass Severus, your ass is as ugly as you are the worst potions maker in the world."

Snape flushed a even darker red, he quickly ducked his head, allowing his lank black hair to hide his face.

" I have seen that ass more times then I have seen Potters. If I was not old enough to be your mother I would have gone after you myself."

Severus' head snapped up to gape at the nurse. Harry had to admit he was very handsome when he wasn't scowling and glaring at people.

" Oh god." Severus quickly rolled over onto his stomach and pulled his blanket up over his head. In the process exposing his bare feet.

Harry gulped at the absolutely evil look that flashed through Dumbledore's eyes. Slowly the old man stood and silently made his way to the end of Severus' bed. Poppy also wore an evil smile and kept chattering and thus keeping Snape's attention to keeping the blanket over his head.

"Is he ticklish?" Harry mouthed.

Dumbledore's grin widened " Extremely!" he mouthed back.

Both boys put their hands over their mouth to keep from laughing. With a speed no one expected of a man his age Dumbledore swept down and grabbed hold of one of the prodding feet and began to savagely attack the foot.

Severus let out a squeal that would have put Lavender to shame. "ALUBS!" Severus tried desperately to pull his foot from the old man's grasp but Dumbledore had too strong a hold.

Severus tried with all his might not to laugh but eventually gave up and started to howl with mirth.

Dudley and Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. The sound of Severus' laughter made Harry's heart melt. It was a deep baritone, that he would never imagine coming from that man.

"UNCLE, UNCLE, UNCLE!"

Severus was finally able to pull his foot away from the offending hand and quickly pulled both feet under the safety of the blankets.

" You evil, evil old coot!"

Dumbledore laughed, reaching over he rubbed Severus' leg.

" Rest well child, I'm relived that you are well, I feared that you would never return to us."

" Thank you."

End Flashback

Harry rolled over and looked over at the bed a couple down from him where the bane of his infatuation lay asleep.

He wished more then anything that he had Collins camera, for he doubted he would ever see this again. He didn't think he had a heart anymore for it had taken up permant residence as a gigantic puddle in his feet.

He was absolutely gorgeous while he slept. His face was completely relaxed showing none of the pain or stress the man always held during the day. Here he looked no older then his late 20's. Innocence was of the extreme here like a very large teddy bear

Yeah a teddy bear inhabited with Chucky 

Sighing he rubbed his scar, it had begun hurting about an hour ago. Though he ignored it knowing that after the last couple day's Voldemort was bound to be extremely angry. Sitting up slightly he pulled the newspaper clipping off bedside table and began to read it again.

_**16 dead in terrorist bombing**_

Early Monday evening a terrible shock rocked 

_The small town of Winggleton, as a once thought abandoned _

_Military armory was set aflame, setting of unknown _

_Ammo that was still stored deep in its warehouse._

"_We were thankfully able to confine the fire to _

_Single building. But we unfortunate made a starling _

_Discovery when 16 black robed bodies in a back chamber._

_We believe it was an occult group using the abandoned warehouse_

_For their own personal use. The leader from what we could tell was _

_Not present, or perhaps made it out." The identity of those _

_Dead have not been released to the public but they families have_

_Been notified._ _Police ask that anyone with information please_

_Contact the authorities. The person is said to be extremely dangerous _

_And is a master of bombs. _

Harry snorted; master of bombs was an underestimate. The man was a bloody pyromaniac that used to set students bags on fire for the fun of it, was a master of potions and so a master of chemicals. And a bloody masters degree in pyrotechnics and bomb technology!

If the students weren't afraid of Snape before they sure as hell would be now! That would also explain why anything that was Hogwarts related was now fireproof. Though the occasional thing among the students still manage to catch on fire in potions class.

Sighing again Harry aloud his eyes to close, one finger unconsciously stroking the death eater mask that still sat on his face.

……………………………….

Severus stirred from his pleasant sleep, frowning he rolled onto his side and tried to fall back asleep. Something didn't feel right, aside from the fact that he was in the hospital wing not two beds down from the-boy-who-just-couldn't-stay-out-of-his-mind.

Growling Severus opened his eyes. All blood drained from his face as they he stared at the streak of metallic silver positioned between his color bone and his Adam apple. To say he was scared was the greatest understatement of the year.

Swallowing nervously he looked up into brilliant crimson cat like eyes behind a skull mask. He watched horrified as the eyes switched between emerald and crimson.

" S.. Sev…run." he didn't need to be told twice, the knife was lifted enough for him to roll out from under it.

"Pop…POPPY!"

Was he scared? Yes he was fuckin scared!

He watched as those haunted emerald eyes once again turned to a vivid crimson and focused on him.

THE MASK 

" POTTER!"

The eyes flickered up and glared at Poppy. That gave Severus the chance he needed,

"ACCIO MASK!"

The mask ripped it's self from Harry's face and flew into Severus' outstretched hand. On pure instinct he flung it across the room and watched as it shattered against the wall.

Gentle hands gripped his shoulders.

" Are you alright my child?"

Severus looked up into the startled eyes of his mentor and the man he saw as his own father.

" I'm fine. Is Potter alright?" he asked spying the crumpled form not far from him. All the noise had woken up Dudley and was now bent over his unconscious cousin.

" I hope so child, come lets get you back in bed. Tell me exactly what happened."

Severus returned to his bed and continued to look at the boy in a daze. Not really paying attention he recalled everything that happened after he woke up.

" So Voldemort used your own masks as a added leverage to over ride the wards to control him."

Shrugging he looked down at his sheets, he had no clue what was going on now. He was still pretty shaken up from earlier. Yes the evil son of a bitch was shook up.

"You know, there's nothing in the rules about teacher student relationships."

Severus sputtered, his eyes snapping up to look at Dumbledore.

"What nonsense are you sputtering."

That damn twinkle was back, and as irritating as ever.

"Get some sleep child, I shall remain here and hopefully poppy will allow both of you to come down to breakfast tomorrow."

Grumbling about meddling old fools Severus allowed himself to lay down, but knew there was no way that he was going to fall asleep again.

…………………………………..

An: well it seems so far that every other chapter I'm not happy with, but this idea would not leave me alone since I thought about it in the first chapter. Well next chapter will be loads better I promise.

Next chapter: Meet the real Hogwarts staff. Dudley and Harry get a taste of who their professors really are when their not dealing with fluff for head students all day.

Please R/R those are what keep this story going


	5. The real Hogwarts Staff

AN: okay I'm wrestles and am I no way tired once again , soooooo me gonna write chapter five.

Disclaimer: if you all recognize something it probly belongs to someone else. I don't remember half of where I read stuff and most the time use it on accident. so don't go suing me.

………………………………….

Chapter 5: the Real Professors

………………………………….

" I'm well enough to go down to breakfast!"

Twinkling blue eyes surveyed the argument that had begun not 5 minute after his awaking. It was very much so watching a tennis match; Dumbledore noted as his eyes bounced back and froth between Poppy and Severus.

He had only returned last night but already he could see a huge difference in the man he considered his son. The uptightness of his shoulders were long since gone and he sat now much like a slouched teenager, he was more open and more vocal, showing much more expression in his voice and face. The biggest difference and this still sent him into silent chuckles.

During the night after the unfortunate events with Harry, Severus had finally managed to fall asleep. It was during this time that both he and Poppy had taken the liberty to change his 'greasy git' persona.

Smiling he looked over the changes they had done to Severus' outward appearance. With him out like a light, Poppy had been able to finally repair the overly broken nose of his. And also taken the liberty of doing a little resizing too. So now the nose looked like it fit his face and not like they had stolen his fathers nose and stuck it on the child. Albus himself had been set in charge of that greasy mop on top of Severus head.

The boy had really let himself go, and it was truly sad to see. After completing his Masters at the Wizarding University for his Potions degree, he had found it almost impossible to remove the years of built up potions that caused his hair to look that greasy. And had since given up taking care of it. Oh of course he washed it. Man was a bloody clean freak! Just never tried to remove the potions, he couldn't remember how many times he had to threaten Severus with hair regrowth potion if the man shaved his head bald, and he threatened all the time to do. A bald Severus was not going to be a pretty picture, for once thing he would have to exchange his 'crotch rocket' for a Harley. And he knew Severus would never give his bike up.

He chuckled wondering how long it would take Severus to notice that he had BANGS! And not the normal lock of greasy hair that he always shoved behind his ears. Dumbledore had cut the front of Severus' hair so that it started off around his eye level and eventually got longer as it went down. It looked very good on him, and he had managed after Severus' failed attempts to remove every ounce of foul potions that has once clung to his hair. Both Poppy and Albus had a hell of a time containing their laughter when the potions were removed and they new cleaning spell and drying spell had been used on Severus. With so much damage and finally being relived of all the dirt and grime, they were left with a hairstyle that would have fit perfectly in a 70's disco.

Flashback

……………………

" Oh Merlin!"

Poppy ducked into her office and threw up as many silencing charms and she could think of. Albus stood, his lower lip held firmly in between his teeth and silent tears of mirth rolled down into his beard.

He had just finished the drying spell on Severus' new hairstyle. It did not do what he had hopped it to do. Instead of lying in a feathery style, it stood completely upright and was 100 FRIZZ, they had given Severus an Afro!

Severus was going to absolutely kill them!

Poppy came back hold a small black object.

"What is that?" though Albus has a very good idea what it might be.

" Camera." Poppy bit her lower lip to keep from bursting out laughing and waking the boys up.

"He's going to kill us."

………………..

End flashback

……………….

He was just thankful that the defrizz hair charm in that months 'Witch weekly' had been a good one that would last permently. Other wise Albus highly doubted that he would still be sitting here, well at least in one peace.

"Poppy let him go, he is well enough, you know that not many people require more then a day rest here."

Severus sent Dumbledore a thankful expression.

" Oh! All right, you can leave Severus, but I don't want to hear one complaint out of you." She snarled waggling one finger in front of Severus' face.

He had the desirable urge to bite the offending appendage.

"I might want to remove your finger unless you want a repeat of his second year." Albus chuckled; Poppy turned red in the face and quickly withdrew her finger.

She could remember quiet clearly Severus' second year when James and Sirius had sent him to her ward, and when he left she had done the exact same thing and he had come forward and bit her finger… HARD! She still had the bite scar, partially as a reminder never to do that again.

Severus had a very smug look on his face as he stood up; he glanced over at Harry and noticed that Dudley was awake and trying to rouse his cousin.

" Come on Harry. I'm starving."

Rolling his eyes Severus crossed his arms; he needed to speak with Potter and would wait until the boy was awake. He would not remember last night's events and neither would his cousin. Both he and Dumbledore thought it best they do not remember it.

"I must say that if Harry dose not wish to practice Quidditch today he may stay in bed."

Instantly emerald and crimson eyes opened wide and he sat bolt up right in bed so fast it sent his cousin sprawling onto the floor.

" I can play Quidditch again!"

Albus chuckled as Severus rolled his eyes again; he sent a knowing look at Severus before turning back to Harry.

"Of course, I did not anticipate you staying cooped up in this castle the rest of the summer."

Harry's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, " I can stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer!"

Dumbledore nodded causing a groan next to him. " There goes my summer."

" Yes Harry, and your cousin may stay as well, and I dear say that the Weasley's and Mrs. Granger should be here sometime today."

Harry gave a loud whoop, which covered up the banging of Severus' head into the wall.

" What the hell!"

Everyone turned to look at the now motionless Potions master. In his hand he held a now Dark auburn strand of shorter hair.

Dumbledore chuckled but unconsciously moved behind Harry a little more. What little breath Harry had hitched in his throat as he caught sight of his new Professor and felt heat pooling in his lower body. He wasn't gorgeous any more, no that was to light a word, he was friken drop dead sexy.

Soundlessly Severus made his way to a mirror and felt his jaw drop.

"What did you do to me?"

It wasn't angry like Albus had expected but stunned.

"Poppy simply repaired your nose, and I cut your hair and removed all the potions residue from it. See what happens when you take care of yourself Severus."

Severus stared at the mirror for several more minutes before finally turning back to Albus; he flushed a dark red when he saw the look in Harry's eyes.

Schooling his face into its customary sneer he snapped.

" What are you looking at Potter." Before he fled the room his black robes billowing out behind him.

Harry flinched like he had been slapped, and he saw Dudley backing up against the wall.

" He's freaky, and flippen scary when he's mad."

Shaking his head he gave Dudley a clap on the shoulder.

"That's Snape on a good day, you don't want to see him mad."

…………………………………………….

Severus slammed the door to his personal rooms and leaned up against them. That look in Harry's … no Potter's eyes made his heart do flip-flops.

Breathing heavy he made his way slowly to his couch by the fire. Not 5 months ago he had hated the brats guts. Hell not a week ago he had hated Albus' golden boy, now..

Sighing he grabbed from the table a shot glass and filled it with some of his own moonshine. He brewed his own drinks, as they were stronger and more to his taste. Downing it with a fluid motion he dropped the glass and began trying to hack up his lung.

"WOW!" still coughing he bent down and picked up the glass, " What did I make battery acid?"

Noting which bottle it was, he got up and headed for his room to change, he hated pajamas almost as much as we hated whity tighty's. Before you ask that age-old question, Boxers of briefs, note he is male that wears extremely tight pants. I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

Looking into his wardrobe hid first instinct was to grab his heavy potions robes. They were spelled so that if a potion went volatile or as he called it went Longbottom on him, he would be okay. They were an extremely heavy material; it was also lined with Kevlar. Some potions when being experimented with, as Severus was prone to doing could explode and the cauldron would shatter and become the equivalent of a fragment grenade. They were hot robes, and uncomfterble, but when dealing with Longbottom's he would not take his chances.

Not having to deal with Longbottom's today, he slammed his wardrobe shut and walked over to his drawers. Where he pulled out a pair of black leather pants, and a cream poet shirt. He loved these clothes, but wore them very little during the school year, and as he always was restocking potions during the summer very little during them too.

Slipping them on he also put on his boots, and came to stand in front of the mirror. The slight changes Albus and Poppy had done were absolutely brilliant. He felt his confidence rising, and also felt a blush creep up into his cheeks as he remembered the looks the Potter boy had given him in the hospital wing.

Normally those looks from any human being would have turned his stomach, but not Potter's they made his blood boil and a heat gather in the lower regions of his body. He knew of the boy's infatuation with him. He had been awake the entire time at the muggles. At least his mind had been, though his body refused to obey.

This was going to be trouble, with another sigh and a rumble from his stomach he set off for the Great Hall.

……………………………………………….

Dudley openly gaped at the Great Hall, he had always thought that his school was impressive and boasted about it non stop to all his friends that were unfortunate not to attend Smelting. This put everything to shame, big time.

"You guys don't have a ceiling?"

Harry chuckled and motioned Dudley towards the center table where several of the Hogwarts Professors already sat talking happily to one another.

" It's enchanted to look like the sky out side. During the winter Dumbledore will some times charm warm snow to drift down when it's snowing outside."

Dudley stared in aw, it seems his fear of magic was long since gone and he was begging to accept it. Even asking the odd question and had been bugging Dumbledore all morning to perform some magic for him. Usually it was stupid things that muggles did like pull a rabbit out the hat.

Had shocked Dudley when instead Dumbledore had _turned_ the hat into a rabbit instead.

"Ah Harry, Dudley welcome, please come sit and enjoy a warm meal." Dumbledore said beckoning them to the table. The chatter had stopped as the Professors watched the two boys, Dumbledore had told them of what had happened when they first arrived at the table, and many were happy to see the boys looking better this morning, and also to have their resident bat back as well.

Harry took one of the last open seats, which just happened to be next to Severus, it was either that or sitting next to Trelawney and that he did not want to do. So he left that option to Dudley.

Severus seemed to see this option as well and didn't say a word when Potter sat down between him and Minerva.

" I see you are doing better Mr. Potter." McGonagall said, looking fondly down at her favorite students.

" Yes thank you Professor."

"Who's that?" mouthed Dudley, pointing towards McGonagall.

Dumbledore caught this and clapped his hands.

" How very rude of me, this is Mr. Dursley's first time here at Hogwarts, let me introduce everyone as you will be seeing them quiet a lot this summer."

" That lovely woman on your right is our Divination's Professor, Sibyll Trelawney."

"Divination?"

" The art of the fortune telling, I teach students to see into their futures and hone their inner eye." Trelawney said in her misty voice, her bug eyes staring intently at Dudley. There were several snorts from around the table, mainly from the two sitting on either side of Harry. The boy had a very HIGH opinion on that class.

"Yes yes, on your left is Professor Sinistra, our Astronomy Professor." Sinistra was a shy witch that generally kept to herself.

" Next if Filius Flitwick, our Charms Professor, and head of Ravenclaw House." The short wizard was propped on his normal stack of books, and he waved cheerfully at Dudley.

"The lovely woman next to his is Madam Sprout, our Herbology Professor and Head of HufflePuff house." A dumpy happy witch she gave Dudley a large smile and wave.

"I believe you already know Hagird, our games keeper and now Care of Magical Creatures Professor."

Here Dudley scooted father into this chair as he clearly did remember the giant of a man.

" Don't worry you great prune, I'm not gonna give you another pig tail." Hagrid said winking at Harry.

Everyone chuckled lightly including the Headmaster, " you really do need to control your temper better Hagrid."

" Sorry, Professor."

" Next we have Madam Hooch, our Flying Instructor and Quidditch ref."

" Quidditch?"

" It's a sport played on brooms, you'll see some later on probly." Harry said, trying to make it as simple for his cousin as he could. He had been confused at first too.

" Which I might say you will, your cousin is the best Seeker Hogwarts has seen in quiet sometime." Hooch said beaming at Harry.

Harry flushed and refused to meet Snape's boring eyes.

"Yes he is, well next to Harry is Minerva McGonagall, our Transfiguration Professor, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryfindor house. That means that while you stay here, you will be under her command as she is Harry's head of house."

Dudley gulped nervously; McGonagall looked stricked in his eyes, not as mean and bad as Snape but was pretty close to it.

"And I believe you have already Met Severus Snape, he is our resident potions master and head of Slytherin house."

Dudley looked between everyone and Snape, " it's a pleasure to meet you all, may I ask a question?"

Dumbledore nodded forestalling Snape's scathing comment.

" I can understand Madam Sprout and Madam Hooch being called Madam, but why is Snape called master while the rest are Professors?"

Harry's eyebrow shot into his hairline, he had never thought of that. He has always just assumed all Potions teachers were Potions masters.

" Ahhh a very good question indeed Mr. Dursley, you seeing during school Severus is known as Professor Snape, though his title is Potions Master. The title of Master is given when on had completed and as it give away Mastered that subject. Severus I believe is the top Potions Master in the world as of this point. If I read last mouths Potions journal correctly."

Here he turned beaming eyes on his Youngest Professor. Severus stared wide-eyed.

" You're kidding."

Dumbledore shook his head; " you were named the best Potions master in the world last month."

Congratulations rang out around the hall, with several strong pats on the back from Hagrid, which sent the Potions master nearly head first into his eggs.

" Congratulations Professor, you deserve it."

Severus felt his face heating as he heard the small voice; he turned to the young man at his side.

" Thank you."

His voice was just as low, as none of the other Professors would have heard.

Harry smiled and returned to his food, though he didn't know how much more he could eat. He had not eaten much since his return that summer. Glancing around he hopped none of the Professors noticed his small meal.

" So Potions Master what are you going to do now." Everyone chuckled at Flitwick's imation of a Game show host. He used his fork as a microphone and stuck it under Snape's nose.

" Why, I'm going to Disneyland!"

The laughter that rang around the hall was tremendous. " We need to do that again one summer Albus." Sprout chuckled, shooting a amused glance at McGonagall.

" Yes so we can watch Minerva wobbling as she gets off the tea cups." Flitwick went about weaving all over the great hall squeaking in a very poor Scottish accent.

"SEVERUS! I'm going to kill you if you ever, ever spin those that face again."

The room howled with laughter, and it only increased in level as they spied McGonagall's bright read face.

" Severus after going on that ride 6 times had discovered that certain ones had holes in some of the wheels, while no one was paying attention he transfigured a rock into a muggle screwdriver, and when Minerva and several others have gotten on he stuck the screw driver in the hole and used it as a crank."

" Minerva couldn't walk straight for almost an hour."

" If we go again I demand we go to Six Flaggs." Severus said, sending a glare at Dumbledore.

" Severus, you and Hooch are the only roller coaster junkies here." Minerva said reaching behind Harry and smacking Severus up side the head.

" OW! Hey what was that for."

" For what you pulled the last time we went to Disneyland." McGonagall humphed crossing her arms and glaring at Severus.

" I am never riding the tea cups with you again, you can ride with Albus from now on."

An evil glint crossed Severus' eyes, causing Minerva to swallow nervously.

" That's fine." He said taking a sip of his coffee; he smiled evilly at Minerva over his cup. Something sick and twisted being thought up in that head of his.

" That look dose not bode well for your future Minerva."

Harry couldn't help but send Dudley and astonished look. " This is new." He mouthed.

Dudley nodded, "Their human."

Both boys snickered as the taunts continued. It was like watching a four square match as they bounced between the four heads of house.

This was something he never dreamed of he would ever hear from his Professors, but they were human just as he was.. but Disneyland! Come on!

Dumbledore caught his eye and motioned for him and Dudley and come to him. Both grinned and scooted out of their chair and moved to stand next to the headmaster. Grinning at the ignorant group of his fellows, blue eyes twinkling he pulled from his inner robe pocket a small stack of muggle photos.

"I refused to have these developed the magical way, cause I find they were quiet funny the way they were." Dumbledore said, Harry snorted at the first picture.

Dumbledore was buried in the sand clear up to his neck; his body was carved out to be a very suggestive mermaid in the sand. All around him sat the same Professors here today, only in swimming gear.

" Severus is an amazing artist, he did that all by hand."

Harry nodded, though his eyes were focused on said man in the photo, he sat at the very front of the group, well more like lounged, he wore only a pair of black swim shorts on the bottom left was a skull in cased in flames. The man was built he knew that from taking care of him for the past 4 days. Here he was more tanned cause of the Californian sun.

Dumbledore noticed the look and couldn't help the twinkle in his eye. It was time to have fun with this. He set the first picture down and heard the pearls of laughter roll out from the two boys next to him.

"Albus what are those!" instantly the pictures were snatched out of Dumbledore's hand and everyone grouped around Severus as he flipped through the pictures.

" WHAT THE HELL!"

" OH MY GOD!"

Flitwick being the smallest ran out of the group a picture clutched triumphantly in his small hand.

" Look at this Mr. Potter."

Harry looked down at the picture his tiny professor presented him. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, he laughter rang through out the hall.

" Oh my god."

The picture must have been taken in secret, as there was no way Snape never would have aloud that to have been taken.

It was obviously a hat shop and they could see bits of each professor around the room trying on different hats. The subject of the picture was by far the best. Snape stood glaring at someone over the camera mans head, so it gave a perfect picture of the hate that Minerva had shoved on top of his head. It was a pink visor with white trimming. But it was not that pink that made it funny, it was embroidered on the front in large white letters and rinds stones was the word 'PRINCESS'

Harry looked up and grinned at the now red-faced Snape trying to imagine the hat on his head. " You should have bought it Professor, would have looked good."

This brought on a stronger howl of laughter from the group.

" It's decided then, in a months time we shall take a week from our busy schedule and we shall take a trip to sunny California."

There were cheers from the group of teachers. " All those present here." He said winking at the two boys that had begun to look sad.

Said boys gave a whoop and danced around, " Now that that is settled, if you will all excuse me, I have so owls to attend to. Harry perhaps you can show your cousin the school. And get freshened up, all your things have been moved up to your dormitory up in Gryffindor tower."

" Headmaster I would like to speak with Mr. Potter before it gets too late in the day."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes intensified 10 times. " Of course Severus. Is anyone busy today?"

" I'm not Headmaster, come Mr. Dursley. There is a lot to see." Professor Flitwick took hold of Dudley's pants 'as that was all he could reach' and drug the boy out of the hall, instantly chattering about the Founding of Hogwarts. He was grateful to see that Dudley looked interested.

" Mr. Potter" Severus motioned towards the great hall doors. Not knowing what was going on he fallowed his 'crush' out of the great hall.

_CRUSH! Did I just think that? _

He hoped to god that Snape couldn't see that blush he knew to be on his face. Unfortunately luck was not on his side.

" I know that it is hot, but really I didn't think it was that hot."

This caused Harry to flush darker.

The trek down into the dungeons was in silence, he wasn't even paying attention to where they were going, that wasn't until they stopped in front of an unusual painting of a man dressed in Slytherin colors. The painting looked at Severus and nodded, "What is your motto leader of the serpents?"

"Lil Alurl Velve Zhah Lil Velkyn Uss."

The painting nodded and swung open, Severus motioned for Harry to enter.

Still highly confused by the painting and what was obviously the password into Severus' privet chambers.

Looking around he was shocked to see not a hint of either green or silver around the room. The room was very well done in soft hints of cream and cherry wood.

" Please have a seat Mr. Potter." Snape sat down on his couch while Harry took the seat directly across from him. He gave a squeal as he practically sank through the seat. Snape gave an amused chuckled as Harry tried to pull himself out of the seat.

Once Harry had pried himself out of the seat he asked the one question that was on his mind… well two.

" What language was your password Professor I have never heard that before."

Curious as always, Severus decided to indulge the boy.

" It's a very ancient form of Drow, my mother taught it to me."

Why he had said that last part he had no idea, he had never told anyone about it.

" Dark elf?"

Severus nodded, " a form of Dark elf, though there is difference between the two."

Nodding his understanding he voiced his next question, the one that had been truly bugging him.

" Are you alright Professor, I mean from last night."

Severus felt his eyebrows disappear into his hairline as he looked at the boy in front of him.

" How… Dumbledore…" for once Severus was at a complete loss for words.

" Obliterated me, it didn't work. I appreciate what he did, but I don't think even the strongest obliterate could ever erase the pain of being possessed from ones memory."

Sad emerald eyes looked up under long black bangs, " I'm sorry Professor, I tried to fight it, to push him from my mind. I never thought he could get to me inside of Hogwarts."

" It was the mask, they are infused with his power for more control of us." It was hard to hide the disgust in his voice, it wasn't because of the control it was because the mask were actually skulls of other death eaters that had betrayed him. As a reminder of their place.

" I'm sorry professor, you've saved my life on more then one occasion, and in thanks I try to take yours."

Severus rose from his seat on the couch and came to sit on the floor at Harry's feet.

_What the hell am I doing!_

_Oh shut up, you fancy the boy, so comfort him you gigantic bat._

Oh great he was now arguing with himself. He reached up and grasped one of the shaking hands. Wide emerald eyes shot up and looked into concerned black.

" Potter… Harry, it was not your fault, no one would have known that the dark lord would try to control you through the mask, or that he even knew you had the mask on. And you fought him; I know you gave me the chance to get out from under the dagger. Not even Albus could have done that."

Harry looked down at the large hand holding his own and felt heat rising in his cheeks again. With a slight tug he pulled the young boy down onto the floor in front of him.

" I wanted to thank you, for saving my life three days ago. I miscalculated the blast and the port key that was programmed to take me to the nearest safest location took a few seconds longer to activate and I was caught in the begging of the blast. If you had not found me, I would not be here back at Hogwarts."

Harry ducked his head to keep his Professor from seeing the blush that was crossing his face, never had Snape given him a compliment or said anything this nice or personal that wasn't accompanied by a sneer.

" I actually was about to bash you over the head with a spade." He said sheepishly, a deep sound resounded through out the room causing Harry to blush darker, he loved the sound of his laugh.

" Harry." Severus placed his hand under Harry's chin and tilted it up. Harry's breath hitched when he noticed how close his face was to Severus'.

" Thank you." He said, gently pressing his lips to Harry's

……………………………………………………………………………………

AN: hehehe I am so evil , well there we go another chapter done I hope you all like it, I'm trying to make this something that has never been done before. And a happy go lucky staff is one of them. I hope I didn't move Sev and Harry to fast, but I don't know how long this story is going to be, Probly just till the end of summer.

Well next chapter: Potions, Quidditch and Weasley's OH MY!

The Weasley's show up and we get to see what Harry's reaction to the kiss will be. But will take a little longer, I need a small break to collect my thoughts on the rest of the story line. Most the time I just wing it and hope people like and see where my twisted brain takes us all . Well R/R PLEASE!


End file.
